Don't You Know Who I Think I Am?
by im exactly ur brand of heroin
Summary: What if Bella was changed at the begining of New Moon?Edward still left her, but Jake is there for her at all times.Bella takes part in over throwing the volturi, but what if Edward comes and see's the new independent vampire/princess Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**Songs for this chapter are: "Let This Go" & "My Heart" by Paramore**

**Chapter 1: My Past**

It was my birthday. Well, my _re_-birthday. My 300th re-birthday.

I'm Isabella Swan, Bella for short. I'm eighteen, forever. My heart has been broken, stopped, pieces tried to be pulled together, so it can be whole again, even though it will never beat. I've gone through excruciating pain, physical and mental.

The only good thing that's happened to me in my life, and un-life, is my best friend, Jacob Black. Jake was the one who found my when my heart was broken and on its way to stopping. He collected the puzzle pieces of my heart and glued them back together in the best way possible. He's my other half, the one who understood me.

I'm getting ahead of myself; let's go back three hundred years ago…

**September 2005**

"Bella, we're leaving" Edward said.

"I'll come with you…" I replied. All the worrying in the past few days since my birthday was for nothing, his family just needed to leave, and I would be coming with them. Everything was fine.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me…" he spoke softly, clearly not wanting to hurt me more than it already would.

"You… don't… want me?" I asked. I didn't expect this, what happened with Jasper was an accident and he knew that, I knew that, everybody did. I didn't want him to think it was his fault for the… incident.

"No." I felt my heart rip at the single word. He didn't mean it, he couldn't, and it wasn't possible.

"Well that changes things." I was shocked at how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. I turned my head from so he wouldn't see the tears that were starting to fall.

"I'll always love you… in a way…" he said, not trying to hurt my already broken heart.

"What way?" I asked him, my voice had a sharp edge to it. He flinched so slightly, I barely noticed. Good. I wanted him to hurt and see how much I was hurting. There was hate and anger building in me, I wasn't going to deal with his crap, sounding sincere or not.

He didn't answer me, he just stared at me, I glared back at him. After what seemed like hours, he spoke.

"You're not good for me, Bella…" he spoke.

Something in my brain just snapped. _I _snapped.

"I knew I was never good _enough_ for you, Edward. So don't you dare pretend that I never wondered for nights, what made you want me. I'm not beautiful, like Rosalie or _Tanya_, or smart, like you. I'm plain and average. I'll always be plain and average, so just leave." I spat at him, turning my back to him.

"What?!" He asked, bewildered. His voice was barely above a whisper, but I heard him.

"If you are not going to leave, then, please, let me do the honors. Good-bye, Edward." I said walking away, I didn't look back. I didn't hear him move, he just stood there. When I was far enough away, as to where I couldn't see him, I started running. As I ran a felt free, like nothing was trying to keep me next to him because I knew he didn't want or love me. I think I ran in the wrong direction, because the woods were only getting darker. Suddenly, I saw a flash of brilliant red. Victoria stepped in front of me, stuck out her foot, and tripped me. I fell flat on the ground. I turned over and saw her face an inch away from mine.

"Hello, Bella. How have you been? I've missed you, and that delicious smell of yours. No wonder Edward always liked to have you near him." She smiled evilly, breathing in my scent. She closed her eyes. "Ahh, wonderful. Strawberries and freesias I think. I heard your little speech back there. Bravo, I never thought a human, especially you, would be able to tell off a vampire, and live."

"Hello, Victoria. I know you've missed me, can't say I feel the same. And I will gladly tell off another vampire if you don't get out of my way." I hissed at her, my anger at Edwa… _him_ made my voice sound aggressive and confident.

"Oh, innocent little Bella thought she was going to get out of this alive. So sweet." She crooned.

She breathed me in again, and bit me. I whimpered a little, while she pulled at my blood a little. She laughed a hideously and stood up.

"Your blood was delicious, better than the smell. It takes a lot of my control not to drain you, but I want you to suffer. I hope you have a horrible un-life since dear Eddie doesn't want you. The pain will be killer. The thirst afterwards is possibly worse. At least I had the audacity to kill you so close to town. Good-bye, Bella, can't wait to see you in your vampire form." She said in a sing-song voice. Next thing I knew, she was gone.

Victoria was right, the pain was excruciating, but I didn't scream. I didn't even cry or whimper.

Hours later it was getting dark and I heard voices. I registered that they were calling my name. I didn't answer, I didn't want to.

Then I saw Jake, moving through the trees. He spotted me and almost screamed. I saw him fight his pain, I wanted to tell him I was fine, but I wasn't. I knew my neck and hair were soaked in my blood, but I couldn't feel the wetness. The pain was unnerving.

Jake knew about the Cullen's, James, and last spring. He was a werewolf, it was his job to know those things. He also knew that I was changing. Jake changed into his wolf form, probably out of anger at Edward than out of control, and pulled me into a cave. It was painful, being dragged across the ground, but not as painful as being lifted and carried. He gentle pulled me into a cool, dim area of the cave. I felt like I was being pulled under water, instead of across the ground, and unlike last spring, I didn't fight it. I let it pull me under, and drown me into the venomous waters of my death. I saw everything fade to black, Jacob's face was dimming, and then I saw nothing. It was my last human memory.

I woke up three days later, my vision clearer and crisper. I saw what used to be invisible moats of dust, I saw the colors in the cave perfectly, all eight colors. I stretched my usually pale arms, now they were even paler, like moonlight. My clothes were slightly baggy from all the weight lost during my change. I looked down at myself and saw curves that were never there. I had cleavage, actual _cleavage_. I sat up and took in my surroundings. I saw Jake by the entrance of the cave. He looked shocked at first then his face melted at the curiosity of his eyes to my body. He quickly changed his expression and blushed when he noticed I saw him staring at me. I expected his blush to be tempting to me now, but I felt no ache for thirst. It was surprising.

"Who did this to you?" He asked. His voice sounded slightly different and clearer with my new hearing. It also sounded angry, he was probably expecting me to say Edward. Oh, God, it hurt just to _think_ hisname.

" Victoria" I jumped at the sound of my voice, it was like tinkling of bells.

"That bitch." Jake cursed, interrupting my thoughts.

"You can say that again."I enjoyed the sound of my new voice. Jake just stared at me again. His eyes narrowed as he scrutinized me. "What?" I questioned him, he seemed to be day-dreaming, in his own little world.

"Did he really leave you? Did he leave you in the forest, to become this?" he asked, waving the air in front of me. I hadn't realized that he was only two feet away, but I still didn't feel pain at the back of my throat, like Edward described.

"Yes he left, but he didn't _leave_ me, I left him." I told him, my voice stayed level when I mentioned him aloud. Jake's eyes were huge. "I walked away from him when he was breaking my heart. Then Victoria came up and bit me."

I was furious at Victoria and Edward, but mostly Edward. He left me there, all alone. I wasn't that far away when Victoria came, but she probably made sure he already ran off when she bit me. I had no family now, I couldn't go back to Charlie or Renee, thirst or not. I only had Jake, somehow, I thought, that might be enough.

"Bella, I don't want to say this, but I told you he was going to hurt in some way. Now look at you!" his voice was shaking from sadness and anger. I wanted to run to him and tell him everything would be ok, but I wasn't even sure of that, or my control.

"Jake, what am I going to do?" I was pleading him, I had no plan. I didn't expect this, well, in a different way where everything was planned. I would have started to cry if I could, I only started to shake.

Jake came up to me and hugged me. I buried my head into his chest, screw my control. "I don't know, Bella. Do you know of any other vampires?"

I knew of the Denali coven in Alaska, but they were friends of the Cullen's, so they probably wouldn't want me. I knew of the Volturi, but I didn't want to go to vampire royalty, I wasn't good enough. I could search for others and find companions in them. Then I would be able to travel over the world.

"The ones that I know of wouldn't want me, Jake. There are others that just roam around. I could befriend them…" I contemplated the idea again.

"Alright, let's go…" he said.

"Wait, what are you talking about? I thought you wouldn't want to be with me since I'm officially blood sucker."

"Bella, you may be a leech now, but I always want to be with you." He said, while taking my hand. I f I was still human, I knew I would have blushed.

"I want to be with you too, Jake. Let's go…"

**Present Day**

I smiled when remembering my first vampire memory, then I remembered the cause.

I thought about the day Jake and I me Isaac, my father in always possible.

We had just come to Israel fifty years after my change. We had met many covens and nomads of vampires, and befriended most, but they never felt like a family to me, and that was what I wanted most.

Jake was starving, so we went to the market and he smelled a vampire behind me. I tuned right into Isaac. There was a bond I can't describe, like between a father and daughter. He's been my father and mentor ever since. He's trained ,e with my power of being a shield. With him, I've discovered that I'm able to acquire other vampire's power by just being in the same area while my shield is up.

Isaac's story is rather sad and remarkably like Carlisle's. Isaac was the son of Abraham, like in the bible. He had children and a wife. When his oldest son was eighteen, he met a beautiful young woman, and he fell in love with her and her burgundy eyes. Each day, Isaac's son fell deeper in love with the mysterious woman and her beauty. And each day, the woman's eyes grew darker. Isaac recognized the woman for what she was. He tried to warn his son about the woman, but the son was blinded by her beauty. One day, when the woman's eyes were pitch black, she beckoned the son into an alley. Isaac saw them leave and followed them. Just when the vampire was about to bite into the son's throat, Isaac jumped in front of her. She bit him. The woman nearly drained Isaac, but left when the son came out of his trance. He knew his father was dead, or worse.

Half a week later, when Isaac awoke, he went to his home, to see the family he missed, only to be shunned by his father, wife, and the son that he died for to protect. Isaac was brokenhearted. He tried to commit suicide more times than he could remember. Upon when realizing he couldn't kill himself, he roamed the earth looking for a companion. He, too, stayed with the Volturi for 1,500 of his 4,000 years. He was there when the Volturi came into power, and would have been the fourth ruler, if he wasn't afraid to become power hungry. He was also part of the reason that the Volturi fell.

A hundred years after Isaac became my father, all hell broke loose in Volterra, and I don't mean that lightly. Isaac, Jacob, the Quileute pack, and I went to inspect what was wrong. The Volturi had apparently had a guard that was almost caught in the sunlight on St. Marcus' Day a hundred-fifty years ago, and it took that long for the vampires to find out and revolt. The vampires were furious, thinking one of the Volturi's own almost exposed vampires. The idea that the Volturi was unfit to rule any longer was in the air. Isaac and I agreed. I hated the Volturi after Aro tried to add me to his "power" collection when Jane couldn't inflict pain into my mind. Isaac regretted taking me there to introduce me as his daughter ever since.

Isaac and I began to plot against the Volturi. It would be an easy win since our side consisted of me, Isaac, Jake and the pack, and the hundreds of other vampires that went along. The vampires mostly came because the claimed I was the most powerful vampire, Isaac and Jake agreed.

The fight didn't even last a day, since I was able to put up a protection shield around our side and take away the powers off the other side.

When we won, the vampires declared Isaac and me as their ruler's. Jake was to be my personal bodyguard, that pleased him, and the pack would be our guard, insuring the ultimate protection of werewolves. Now, a hundred-fifty years later, we were still in power and not corrupted with it.

Isaac was holding a celebration, announcing how we were able to convince and change most of the vampire's diet to vegetarian. It would also announce my coming out as princess of "New Volterra", our little "Bellissima citta", which was Italian for "beautiful city". Unfortunately, this was also the time when I was supposed to find a mate. I don't want one; I just want to focus on the improvement of vampires and my family.

Every coven and nomad was to be invited, including the Cullen's. Isaac new about my past, one of the many things I told my father, but he was still was extremely excited about meeting them, especially Carlisle and Edward. He was excited about meeting the guy that broke my heart!

I knew I wouldn't let him hurt me again, but I'd still keep Jake close to me. Extremely close, since Jake was to be my escort by my choice. It would be an interesting event.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, my peoples! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I wanted to make this chapter perfect, and I still think its missing something! It was hard to write this chapter 'cuz it's in Edward's POV. Anyway, shout out to hayleyhoo for being my first reviewer and reader, that I know of! I have Bella's gown on my profile, so check it out! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Songs: "Gives You Hell" by AAR & "Memories" by Within Temptation**

**Chapter 2: Guilt&Remorse, Parties&Reunions**

I missed Bella, my love, my soul mate. My _dead_ soul mate.

Three hundred years had passed since the day I left Bella and the day of her death, and the wounds that she had left felt like they had just been made yesterday. It seemed ironic that the day I left her, to protect her, she was mauled by some animal, in the same woods were she and I both, tore my heart apart. It would have been laughable if it wasn't my Bella.

Charlie had the heart to call my family after the funeral, even after I left her, or she left … who the hell left first?

Charlie called the number we had left to the hospital and told me what happened. I had just come back from hunting and feeling sorry for myself when the phone rang. Alice had not been her usual self lately and was the first to grab the phone. When she heard the voice say their greeting, she burst out crying, shouting, at vampire speed, that she knew it happened, but couldn't bare believing it. Charlie's voice was shaky when I finally got the phone, and I automatically knew something was wrong. Charlie was never one to display emotion to anyone, even Bella. He explained to me that Bella had never returned from the woods on the day we took the walk that caused me to break away from her. He had seen her-_my_ note and asked the Quileute's to search the forest they knew so well. Once Charlie uttered my name to Billy, the pack had left in search of her. They never dared trust me or my family. One of the boys, Sam, had found a pool of Bella's blood, far from the place she ran away from me. There was a trail of her blood and animal prints, leading into a cave. The cave itself was a bloody mess I was told. At this point Charlie and I both broke down. When the line went dead, signaling Charlie had pieced himself together and hung up, I was dry-sobbing into the carpet. I had also been told that they had never found her body, so the casket was filled with things she cherished. Her photo album was among the things in there, and I had since regretted taking me out of her things. She could have my dead, loveless heart in her grave, in fact, she already did.

My family, too, was devastated when they heard about Bella. She was Alice's best friend, Emmett's little sister, Carlisle and Esme's daughter, even Rosalie was upset with her death. Jasper had to leave for a few days because of the emotions and guilt he felt for my leaving Bella. He didn't even let Alice come with him.

Alice and I were both lifeless for months, but she put herself together. It wasn't possible for me. I had finally snapped and headed to Italy when everyone was out hunting. I was never left alone anymore because they knew I would lose it, but this time was accidental. When I arrived to Italy, I begged the Volturi to destroy me, but it was a losing battle since Aro wanted me for his guard.

I decided to take matters into my own hands and do the one thing that would guarantee me my destruction, expose vampires. I was just about to step into the sunlight at high noon, when Alice ran into me from a side alley. Damn her visions.

Aro had been foolish and told people that I was on the guard before I refused, so I was thought to be the Volturi's own when I was about to be exposed. Vampires were furious. It took a hundred-fifty years for them to decide to revolt. I was basically the reason for the Volturi's fall from power, apart from the old man and young woman who took the physical action of bringing the Volturi down.

Now the old vampire and his daughter were the rulers of Volterra, and we were invited to the young vampire's 'coming out' masquerade ball.

I didn't want to go, but Alice was forcing me so she could play dress up with the whole family.

This would be a 'fun' trip in her words, which translated to me getting out and hopefully getting over Bella.

I've tried to seem happy and normal for my family, but my mask was transparent. I felt empty without my Bella. I can't even remember my life, un-life, without her, and I'm a damned vampire!

**Volterra, day before Masquerade**

We had arrived in Italy last night, and I was mentally exhausted. Once we got to the hotel we were staying at and up to our suite, I went straight to my room and lay on the bed. A _bed_. I hadn't been on one since I lay in Bella's last. I decided to listen to my iPod and rest my brain, since I knew Alice would take all day dressing us for the evening festivities. Bella's lullaby came up, such a coincidence. I hated it. I didn't want to be pained by her anymore, but I didn't want to be without her. I couldn't bear the thought of getting over her and moving on to someone _else_.

When I came out of my room, at the reasonable time of 7:30 in my book, Alice was all but biting my head off.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!!!! I have eleven hours to dress this entire family and make them look perfect! ELEVEN HOURS, MISTER!!!" Alice shrieked at me as I shut my door. The pixie was right in front of me, looking up with a gaze that actually made me fear for my life. She was jabbing me in the chest and standing on her tip-toes to try to level her height with me.

"Alice, don't kill Edward. You'll ruin my plan for him tonight!" Emmett said with a wicked grin brightening his face. I, again, feared for my life. When the smile that played on Emmett's face shown, it was bound to get us into trouble.

"Emmett, whatever you have planned for me, I don't want to participate in it." I stated, taking precaution and baking away slowly from Emmett with my hands warily in front of my chest.

"Aww, Edward, don't be a party-pooper! I just wanted to hook you up with the new princess. I hear she's incredibly hot!" He said, innocently, earning him a glare from Rosalie on the other side of the room.

"But she can't be hotter than you, babe." Emmett continued to avoid the wrath of Rosalie.

Ignoring Emmett's words, Alice went back to getting angry at me but went to start readying Rosalie, Esme, and herself. She trust Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and myself to dressing on our own. I read in her thoughts, though, that she didn't need the mental pictures of Carlisle, Emmett, and I naked and having to be dressed. She wouldn't have mind Jasper, though.

Eleven and a half painful hours later, were all ready and heading to our rental cars. We each had one but, ended up taking only three cars, I was not allowed on my own. I was stuck with Jasper and Alice in Alice's yellow Porsche 911 Turbo.

"How do you deal with that all the time?" I asked Jasper in a hushed voice. Alice just flicked her middle finger at me from above her shoulder while Jasper snickered.

We pulled passed the Volterra gates and gazed in wonder at the new Volterra's castle. It was even more amazing than when I saw it three hundred years ago. It was amazing, elegant and beautiful, but showed strength and power, but not corrupted power.

We continued to drive in the horseshoe-shaped road and gave the keys to the valet. As we entered, I heard music, it was beautiful and pure. I wanted to go up and join the musicians; I hadn't played since Bella had been gone from my presence. It seemed like everything was reminding me of her, like her angel was protecting me. There once was a time when I thought the roles were reversed. Her _smell_ was even here.

It was three minutes before seven, and the music ceased. There was utter silence, and I realized I had been standing in the same spot since we arrived.

"Sorry to interrupt your dance, but there is a special vampire I would like to introduce you all to now." Spoke an elderly man, presumably the man who now ruled us all. "This vampire has played a magnificent role in improving our world and saving the lives of what used to be our innocent snacks." The crowd chuckled. The sun was beginning to creep its way into view threw an amazing window behind the vampire speaking. "She is my companion, friend, our ally, and most importantly, our future. I am honored to present, my daughter, Isabella!"

With his last words, a beautiful woman appeared at the side of the man, as if she just materialized there. The sun was in complete view through the window and made the two vampires sparkle, along with the rest of us. The woman had long, dark mahogany hair, that perfectly framed her translucent-like, heart-shaped face and shown with a red tint in the sun, like she had rubies melted into her hair. She was beautiful in any, and every, way possible, with her melted topaz, doe eyes, but she seemed plain with the memory of Bella.

God! Why can't I just let her go, knowing she's in a much better, happier place, and just move on? This woman, Isabella, reminded me of Bella _so_ much, she even had the same name, but it was impossible for Isabella to be my _Bella_.

The wom-, _Isabella_, smiled the most amazing smile, showing a set of perfect teeth. I was able to break my gaze from her and looked around, all the males stared at her and the females glared at her enviously. I could her everyone's thoughts, but their faces still gave them away. If Isabella thought it was disgusting to breathe, everyone probably wouldn't breathe for the rest of their years. It also would probably be the same, if it was blood instead of breathing.

Isabella looked around at the people and began to speak with a beautiful voice.

"My fellow vampires, I am honored to take this position as your co-ruler and lead us all to a brighter, safer, and easier lifestyle for us all! I am so happy that we all have cooperated in changing our diets, to protect the humans. I promise it will get easier for those of you who are not used to it. I have been living this lifestyle for three-hundred years, and have only swayed from my diet for a year. I know how tempting human blood can be, and how you can only hope to control yourselves in public, but we _will_ get through it, together! So, if there are people who do not believe that this could and can happen, speak now, please, and I will not accept this role. No? Well, I am proud to call myself your protection, guard, and ruler for as long as you seem fit!" she spoke the words with such confidence and understanding, that no one could not help but believe her.

_Did she say three hundred years?_ I heard Jasper think, his voice clearer than the others. I had been thinking of that as well, the coincidences were piling up.

Everyone clapped and I was broken from my thoughts and started to clap as well. I saw Isabella come down from the stage and greet other vampires with her father. I noticed how many men were gathering up around her. I wanted to meet her myself, but waited with my family. I also noticed she had an escort with her that reminded me of Jake, and I mentally hissed. There were many people there that weren't vampires, or humans. It was confusing.

Isabella was nearing towards my family and her blue gown looked like she took the night sky and wrapped it around her. She was beautiful, and was ten feet away from us, when a vampire with flaming red hair, dressed in what looked like lava erupting from her, stepped in front of her. It was Victoria. I hissed at her and my family stared. I still hated Victoria, she was part of the reason I left Bella.

Victoria greeted Isabella like she was an old friend, but Isabella didn't react quite in the same way. She looked furious but pulled on a mask when she noticed people looking. She started yelling at Victoria, but I couldn't hear because she was speaking so low and fast. Victoria smirked when Isabella finished her little tyrant and left. I started walking closer to Isabella, she looked ready to explode and I wanted to know if I could help.

She calmed as I approached her. She reminded me so much of Bella.

Just then, Isabella's head snapped up, and she… smirked? At me? I was confused, but it reminded me of Bella more when she thought she had the upper hand and soaked it in. Then, Isabella spoke.

"Hello, Edward. I know I remind you of your old, dear, sweet Bella." Now I was extremely confused. Did she have a similar gift to mine?

"Edward," she took a deep breath and closed her eyes; "_I am her_."

Oh. My. God.

Then she fainted, right into my arms.

**Oohh, a cliffy! Did any of you see **_**that**_** coming? No? Yes? REVIEW! It makes me feel like I actually have readers! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I should have the next one up sooner! If you review, give me some ideas of how you think the story should go and I might add some twists. Bye-bye!**

**ABBY (:o) (clown-dude w/ a hat, unibrow, big nose, and goatee! I warned u I'm a dork!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys. I have an excuse for not updating for awhile so put your pitch forks and torches away! Ok, so I've been grounded and I've had school softball tryouts, my computer went haywire because of a virus, ect., more excuses. I've also been putting this chapter off because it's difficult to figure out how to write it. So before I can think of anymore excuses, let's get this chapter started! OMD I sound like a dork…**

**Songs: "I Don't Love You" by My Chemical Romance & "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" by (again) MCR**

**Chapter 3: Ball Gowns&Guilty Masks**

**BPOV**

It was just hours before the ball, and I still wasn't ready. It was my fault for putting it off for so long, but oh well.

Kallisto **(pronounced: kah LISS toh) **was rushing around the room like a tornado, and it was what she looked like as she spun. She had run from the bathroom to start my shower, to my closet to get my dress, to me to hit me for making her panic like this, back to the bathroom to check the water, back to the closet to get my shoes, and back to smack me again for making us late. Let's just say she was really pissed off at me.

"BELLA, you spoiled brat!! How could you be so selfish!! I want to make you look perfect for the ball!! Now look what you've done!" Kalli screamed at me as she was spinning around the entire room. "Let's just hope Jake doesn't get impatient with you. I don't want to keep Seth waiting either!"

FYI, it has now been proven that vampires and werewolves can Imprint, as shown by Seth and Kalli. And yes, now vampire women can get pregnant, but only by werewolves that they've Imprinted with. It sounds weird and confusing, but you know how the werewolf is supposed to be everything their 'Imprintee' needs? Well apparently it also counts for fathering children. Seth and Kalli haven't had any children but I know they're going to have a daughter in a year. I know because I have visions now, like Ali-… My old friend. I miss her. Anyway, Seth and Kalli are going to have a daughter, named Neoma which is Greek for New Moon. She will have Seth's sandy-colored hair, and Kalli's previously green eyes. And most importantly, I haven't decided whether to tell Kalli that she can get pregnant or not.

I mean it's her child, but I don't know if she would rather it be a surprise. Then there's the possibility that she'll get pissed at me for not telling her and her time being wasted freaking out way her stomach is getting ignoramus.

I was awakened from my mental argument by what would be scorching hot water to a human; it had barely any affect on me. After Kalli shoved me into the shower, having previously stripped me (and I don't mean for that to sound lesbo), she shoved my favorite strawberry scented shampoo into my hand. I opened the bottle and smelled the sweet, tangy scent from inside and smiled. This was my comfort smell. Always has been, even when I was human. After four hundred years, I'm surprised they still make. Bless the 'Suave' company; I would have a break down without this smell.

I washed myself, taking a little while longer when shampooing my hair, and got out of the shower, greeted by Kalli pushing me into my waterproof-cashmere robe and blow drying the crap out of my hair. She pushed me into a chair in front of the humongous mirror in my gigantic bathroom. Being future leader definitely has its perks, except when Kalli's using it as her own personal torture chamber. I deserve it though.

She pinned parts of my hair to the back in delicate ringlets with bejeweled clips. Then she put on my eye shadow, a nice dark, smokey look. She framed my eyes in black liner and added a touch of mascara. For the final step, she shinned my lips with a dark, Goth red lip gloss. I thought when I became a vampire I would never have to wear makeup again. That dream was shattered when I met Kalli. The girl lives for makeup, clothes, and gossip. And Seth. Finally she was being gentle with me as she brought my blue dress over my head, though it was only for the dress's sake. She pressed my feet into my five-and-a-half inch silvery stiletto heels. Thank God for my vampire balance.

She looked at me and sighed. Then she spun me around and I could see way. I look beautiful, even for a vampire.

"Bella, you know I can't stay mad at you forever. I'm sorry I yelled at you." She said while smiling at me. "Well, now that you look gorgeous, it's time for me to get ready."

Then in a flash she was in a beautiful green gown and was pining up her dark strawberry-blonde hair. She placed diamond incrusted emerald earrings through her ears, she looked magnificent.

"So are you ready to go meet up with your "escort" or what?" Kalli said with a wink and air quotes.

I slapped her and got off of my bed. "Well, I better go make my appearance or Isaac and Jake will go nuts and jump to conclusions" i.e., me getting kidnapped by some physco, though I could take care of myself.

We walked out the door to be greeted by two brick walls of werewolves. Jake looked relieved when I walked into him, apparently I was too late to prevent the panic.

"Finally. Bella, honestly. I know you hate getting dressed up but could you take a little less longer?" Seth said with fake annoyance.

"Next time you can be stuck getting dressed by a pissed off Kalli and see how you like it. Although, with Kalli being your Imprintee and all, you'd love it." I joked back with him.

The four of us walked down the hall still laughing. It was times like these that felt almost whole again. Jake linked his arm through mine and pulled me closer.

"You had me worried," he whispered into my hair, "I almost signaled the rest of the pack to go looking for you."

I felt so guilty, that he was so worried about me and that I wish I could love him like he loved me. I don't think I am able to love someone again without the fear of getting hurt again. But I knew Jake would never hurt me. I so wished that I wouldn't have to look for a mate this evening…

We reached the doors that I was supposed to wait at. Kalli and Seth left, but Jake stayed. He looked nervous and he shifted a lot. He was going to say something, and it was getting him on edge.

"Bella, Isaac told me he wanted you to choose a mate tonight," he whispered. Oh dear God, I didn't want him to know, it was only going to hurt him. "I know that you're still hurt, and you don't think you can love, but let me be there for your support. Let me be there to comfort you. Let me be there to hold you and tell you how beautiful you are."

Then he got down on one knee.

"Bella, will you marry me?"

**I know, I suck. A. because my updating is terrible and B. because I have used cliffs for the last two chapters. But I swear, I won't delay the next chapter and it will be up sooner because it's almost summer for me!! YAY! Alright so please don't kill me!**

**-Abby**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO PEOPLE OF THE WORLD!!!! JK, it's me! ABBY! Anyway, I know a lot of you are probably pissed at me right now, but at least this time it's because of my updating!! Everything will work out, just how? Oh, and some of you are confused by vampires getting preggo, it's like in the fabulous Stephenie Meyer's book, the werewolves are supposed to be everything the Imprintee needs, whether it be a friend, a mate, or, in this case, a father. Vampires can only get pregnant by werewolves because that's what they need, someone capable of fathering their children. I know it doesn't exactly go along the lines of Mrs. Meyer's books, but I'm adding my own twist. Also, vampires now have the power to get pregnant thanks to their Imprinters; this is a critical fact in the story and will come into place again. Review my story and try to guess what will happen. So now I think almost everything is explained, let me know if you're confused, let's get on with chapter four!!!**

**Chapter 4: Daydreams&Grudges**

**Songs are: "Demolition Lovers" by My Chemical Romance & "Hear Me Now" by Framing Hanley**

"_Bella, will you marry me?"_

"_Yes."_

And then I woke up. Out of my daydream, I couldn't sleep anymore.

"Bella, are you okay, you kind of blanked out there?" Jake asked me in his worried voice.

"Yeah, Bells. Did Kalli spray some strange perfume on you or something?" Seth asked jokingly.

I laughed; I hadn't realized that I'd been daydreaming. It seemed so real, but Jake knew I wasn't ready for anything drastic in the relationship department yet, if ever. I just hoped that it wasn't a vision.

"Bella, did you have a vision?" Jake asked, as if he were able to read my mind.

"Honestly, Jake, I don't know." My voice was stressed and tired.

We then reached the doors and, like in my daydream, Kalli and Seth left us and Jake was nervous.

"Bella, I have something to tell you." Oh god, it was a vision. "The Cull- _they_ are here, and so is _he_." Or maybe not.

He was scrutinizing my reaction on my face. I have had a lot of time to control my emotions and when to give away my expressions, but Jake was the only one able to tell if I was faking.

"I'm fine, Jake, I'm fine." I said it the second time only to convince myself. My heart was ripping at the mere thought of the entire family being there.

"No you're not, Isabella. Don't lie to me, please."

"You're right, but I will be, I promise."

He looked at me skeptically and said "I'm always there for you, you remember that Bella, remember that." I nodded.

Then I paid attention to what Isaac was saying on the other side of the door and heard him begin to introduce me.

"_I am honored to present, my daughter, Isabella!" _ When I heard this, I transported to my wished destination, by Isaac's side. I discovered my transporting powers when a vampire that was fighting with us in the war joined. My shield came in handy in the war, especially since I could acquire powers with it.

Next thing I knew, I was on stage and smiling at my fellow vampires. I gave my speech excepting my role as a "princess". Everyone clapped when I was finished. The men were thinking thoughts I would have rather not heard, barbarian pigs. Stepped down the stage and was greeted by Jake again and began my way through the crowd and becoming accompanied with the vampires. It seemed as if every male in the room rushed to meet me. It was quite annoying.

I smiled and chatted with a few people and made my way across the room, and toward _them_. I had no idea what I was doing, but the thought of confusing him was so compelling.

I was ten feet from them when a too familiar red head stepped in front of me. Just like before.

"Hello Victoria. It's a surprise seeing you here today; I don't recall your invitation." I spat at her.

"Oh, dear Bella. Being a newly crowned princess must be messing with your head. Remember, every vampire was invited, and that includes little ol' me. I already see that you're heading for little Eddie over there, just couldn't stay away, right?"

My annoyance with her was showing on my face as I noticed people beginning to stare at our _encounter_. I quickly replaced the face of anger that I was wearing now with a more joyous smile.

"Ahh, my dear Victoria that is where you're wrong. I'm merely greeting my new 'subjects' if you will. Thanks to you, I have been able to improve this lifestyle. Look around the room Victoria, what color are the vampire eyes in this room?" She said nothing. "Gold. Yes, they are _all_ vegetarian, and once again, you are an outsider. Just like you were when your _beloved_ James was killed."

My voice was thick with irritation and I hadn't realized until then that I was almost yelling her.

Her face went from a gloating smirk to a blank, emotionless stare. Then it changed into a hateful gaze.

"Do not ever speak of James." She hissed. "You would be careful to remember that if it weren't for your lovesick puppy over there," she gesture at Jake "and your old man, you would be an outsider as well. You and I are not so different, Bella, not on the inside. We have both lost someone we loved, thanks to each other."

I was furious. "You and I will never be alike. Not on the outside, and most definitely not on the inside. I have morals, Victoria. You do not."

"We shall see how different we are." She spoke these words with a mysterious tone as if one day she would try out the theory. She smirked and left.

I WAS going to kill someone. Luckily there were no humans here. My father and I didn't want t tempt the few vampires who had just started he vegetarian diet.

I heard footsteps and thoughts approach me, and I automatically knew who it was. Is thoughts were about me and the "Old Bella", as I call her. He was comparing me to her, and calling her _his Bella_. My head snapped u when I heard that thought. He had no right to call me that, even if I did not call myself that. He did not own her or me. I smirked at his stupidity.

My smirking reminded him of my foolish behavior when I thought I had the upper hand at something, he thought her as his Bella again. I was getting pissed. I decided to confuse him.

"Hello, Edward. I know I remind you of your old, dear, sweet Bella." I said. He was taken aback that I knew about Bella. I knew what I was about to do as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Edward, _I am her_."

I swore was about to kill myself as I heard Edward's astounded thought. Instead, I passed out. As I was becoming unconscious, I was aware of where I was falling and my last thought before I went under was _"Aw, shit!"_

**Okay so this one left off where Chpt. 2 left off. And I know all of you are probably pissed at me for not updating for two months, but I had been "away" (not in an asylum, I swear!) and I didn't have this file on the computers I was using, so please don't be too angry, and the next chapter will be up really, REALLY soon! I promise!**

**-Abby!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I lied to you guys, I didn't update really soon. Sorry! The whole 'starting high school' stuff and whatever really messed up my writing schedule. That and I was debating on whether or not I should continue this story… For now, I am continuing it, but I need your reviews, people. You guys are making me feel like I have no viewers!! So I pretty much know how this story is gonna play out, but I still want your opinions and suggestions! Kay? Kay! So without further ado, chapter 5!!**

**Chapter 5: Arguments&Songs**

**Songs are: "Miserable at Best" & "If You Wanted A Song Written About You, All You Had To Do Was Ask" both by Mayday Parade**

**EPOV**

I was still holding Bella in my arms as her father sped towards me.

"Take her to her room; I don't want to make a scene. Kalli will show you where it is." He said.

"No, I'll take him there." Interrupted Jacob. I read his thoughts and he didn't want her to be left alone with just Kalli and myself. He didn't trust me.

"Fine, just be quite about it…" the old man stated, who I learned from Jacob was named Isaac.

Jacob led me out through a side door and down a hall way until we reached a pair of double doors to which he opened into Bella's room.

"Just lay her on the bed." He said as he went into the bathroom. I heard water running and he came back with a damp washcloth. "She gets like this when there are too many 'talented' vampires around. It's like a computer going into overdrive after downloading too many things. She'll wake up in a few minutes." He stated, but I wasn't paying attention, I was too focused on Bella's room. There was a collection of acoustic and electric guitars, all signed by famous musicians and bands through the ages, a drum set, a baby grand piano, an almost exact replica of the one I used to have at the house in Forks, and sheets and sheets of music paper, scattered all about the room. I picked up the nearest piece titled "Jersey" **(also by Mayday Parade if you want to look up the lyrics) **and after skimming through the lyrics, I really hoped this wasn't how she felt after I left…

"Hey!" yelled Jacob, "Put that down, it's none of your business! Don't touch anything; I don't think Bella wants your stink on her stuff."

"A lot you can say, dog boy…" I mumbled.

"I heard that" he said from behind his back, but his attention was more on Bella.

"You were meant to." I said in a vain attempt to win this small, meaningless battle.

Bella stirred and I was immediately focused on her.

"Jake…" Bella mumbled.

"Shh… It's okay, honey, I'm right here." Jacob whispered to her. She faintly smiled and turned over, but I knew she wasn't passed out anymore, she just wanted to rest. I wondered what Jacob and Bella's relationship was like and if it was anything romantically linked…

Just then Bella's head popped out from underneath the blankets Jacob and I put on her and was getting out of her bed.

"Bells, you should lie down, you're still weak" Jacob pleaded with her.

"I'm fine." She snapped and then ever so quietly whispered something to Jacob that I couldn't hear. I, again, wondered I she had a talent similar to mine.

"What are you doing here?!" She asked in hysterical tone. Her face was wild and shocked. I was a bit amused that she was embarrassed that I was in her room when I had been in her old one hundreds of times. Then my amusement dropped, _did she forget all those times I held her as she fell asleep? _My thoughts were scaring me, I had wanted to forget her and three hundred years ago I thought I wanted her to forget me, but the shock of it all was heart breaking.

"I'm not talking about you being in my room, what I meant was _why are you here in Volterra?_" She said.

"I was invited. Sorry if you didn't want certain people to come, you should have been more specific in your invitations, _princess_." I said these words bitterly, trying to hide the hurt in my voice. _Did she really not want me here, was I only invited as not to seem rude as the rest of my family got an invitation? Did she hate me now?? __**Well she has a reason to…**_ said a darker voice in my head.

"Hell yes I have a reason to hate you now! You fucking left me to die! Victoria fucking changed me after you _ran away_!" She spoke with such venom and hate that I had no choice but to believe her.

"Bells, calm down, you're gonna pass out again. Just lie down for a minute." Jacob said hesitantly. Bella ignored him and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Why did you have to come?" Jacob whispered softly from behind his back, as he too left the room. He closed the door more softly than Bella and I was left alone in her room.

I returned to my family looking down at my feet the entire time. I was embarrassed and saddened at how much she hated me. _**What did you expect, for her to come running into your arms after you left her three hundred years ago? **_I wished that voice would just shut up, I hated how guilty it made me feel and how it was actually speaking the truth. I left Bella and now she hated me.

I, for some not so strange reason, instantly felt happier,

"Jasper, I thought you learned a long time ago to stop screwing with my emotions." I said begrudgingly.

"Sorry, Edward. I told him to." Said Alice in the smallest voice I ever heard her use.

"Alice, what did you see?" The only explanation for her timid voice was that she had a vision, and not one of the happiest either. I tried to peek into her mind but she was singing Brittany Spears' "Oops, I did it again" in her head in French and that's all I needed to run screaming to the 'mental exit' in her head.

"Fine avoid my questions" I mumbled, but I didn't care whether she answered me or not, I was too busy watching Bella, while she laughed and _flirted _with the other vampire males. My heart dropped lower and lower each time I saw her. How I wished that I could just walk up to her, apologize and pull her into my arms and forget how terrible the last three hundred were. I wanted Bella back, I _needed_ her back. My ache for her was going to drive me insane, so I devised a plan, one that would hopefully end with Bella by my side and happiness for the both of us…

**BPOV**

"Jake…" I mumbled. I was barely conscious that I was sleep, or in this case passed out, talking.

I faintly heard him mention that he was there and smiled at how he called me 'honey' even though there was no reason why he should call me it. Then I heard Edward's almost annoying thought, wondering if Jacob and I were a couple or whatever. That made me pissed, him wondering if I had a relationship and why he seemed to care so much.

I decided to get out of bed a run to the other side of the world to get away from him before he had the chance to hurt me again. Too bad Jake had another idea…

"Bells, you should lie down, you're still weak." Jake pleaded. I was on edge and my nerves were acting hyper-sensitive.

"I'm fine" I snapped at him. "I'm sorry, I just want to get away from him, I can't stand being so close to him." I quickly whispered my apology and excuse to him, practically begging for him to let me leave. I could tell, not only by his mind but by his eyes as well, that he wasn't planning on letting me go yet, he wanted me to confront him.

"What are you doing here?!" I practically screeched at Edward. He was so conceited, he thought I was embarrassed that he was in my room. His mind was racing when he thought I had forgotten how many times he had been in my room and held me as I slept. How could I forget that, it was part of the reason why I wished so helplessly that I could still cry real tears and not fake, venomous ones. I almost pitied him, though it was nowhere near the pain I felt and the feeling of my heart shattering.

"I'm not talking about you being in my room, what I meant was _why are you here in Volterra?_" I questioned.

"I was invited. Sorry if you didn't want certain people to come, you should have been more specific in your invitations, _princess_." He almost spat the words at me and I was so close to flinching at them. I didn't like being called 'princess', it made me feel as though I was sitting in an ivory tower, waiting for my 'Prince Charming' to come rescue me. I had already lived through that fairy tall and it had no 'Happily Ever After'.

His mind still raced, wondering if I didn't want him here and whether I hated him or not.

"Hell yes I have a reason to hate you now! You fucking left me to die! Victoria fucking changed me after you _ran away_!" I put as much venom and hat into these words, hiding the little voice that whispered _'No I don't hate you, I still love you…'_ I hated that voice, I knew I still loved him, but I didn't want to, I wanted to hate him, but I couldn't, not really. I hated him for leaving me all alone, but I couldn't completely hate him. I just didn't want him to know that.

"Bells, calm down, you're gonna pass out again. Just lie down for a minute." Jacob spoke calmly, but hesitantly, trying to be the peace maker. By the time he finished speaking, I was already out of the room and slamming the door behind me. I ran as fast as I could down the long hallway and when I reached the double doors that contained my 'coronation' and the rest of _his_ family, I sank down to the floor against the wall and sobbed. I finally felt the venom fall from my eye and the sting as it rolled down my cheek and splashed onto my dress, making a quiet sizzle.

The door next to me opened and I felt more than heard Kalli squat next to me.

"Bella, sweetie, are you okay." She asked as she gently rubbed my back.

"Yes." I felt her gaze seep through my skin and knew I couldn't lie to her. "No…"

She didn't say anything, she just stayed next to me, rubbing my back until we heard Jake's thundering footsteps as he ran down the hall.

"I'll take it from here Kalli, thanks." He said to her. I looked up and wiped what was left of my one venomous tear. I sniffled and tried to smile at Jake but he just frowned and looked like he just discovered his puppy had been run over.

Jake took Kalli's after she had gotten up, gave me a quick squeeze, and went back to the party. I turned and wrapped my arms around Jake's waist and hugged him tight. He put his arms around my shoulders and laid his cheek on my head. He softly kissed my hair and rubbed my arms while I just nuzzled deeper into his chest. I felt so at home there, his skin and body was so soft and warm, after lifting my head to look at him I could feel that my cheek was still warm from him.

"Bells, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone with him. I should have turned you in the other direction and walked away with you. Now you're hurt all over again. I'm so, so sorry…" he spoke so softly, so quietly, my heart almost shattered again.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Jacob. I knew what I was doing when I walked over there, I knew I would hurt myself again. I'm to blame, not you. You could never be blamed for anything Jacob." I said with all the feeling and love for him I had, but it still wasn't enough.

He looked down at me, leaned his head down and towards mine. His lips brushed mine and his kiss was sweet and wonderful, but I turned my head away after a few seconds. It was only a few seconds, but it rekindled his hope that we could be together.

"I know you're not ready yet, Bella, and I'm not going to rush you, that's the last thing I want to do. But I'm not going to give up, not on you and not on us. I promise." He said trying to contain his happiness, but it shown and sparkled in his eyes.

"When have you ever given up, Jake?" I said jokingly. I loved him so much, though it still wasn't as much as how I loved Edward, but it was getting close.

After my moment with Jake, we went back to the party, arm in arm. I put on a mask of happiness for Isaac and his joy and I smiled and laughed and flirted with the other vampires, for Isaac and partially to anger Edward, but every few minutes I looked over a Jake and our eyes met and I smiled a most joyous smile and went back to my conversations. The night continued on as such, but I had a strange feeling, one that something was going to happen, later on, that might ruin the future I was quickly forming in my head for Jake and me, Isaac and Volterra, and how I was going to deal with Edward and Victoria. The only problem was, who was planning on shattering this future and why?

**Alright, so I made this an extra long chapter (or at least more than usual) so you guys should be happy, for now at least. I hope to have the next chapter up soon, but I can't promise that it'll be up as soon as you all hope, definitely not in the next few days, but X-mas break is coming up in a week so maybe I'll have a chapter done for you guys as a X-mas present! Anyways, I'd like maybe 10 reviews, that's not that much, or 5 long-ish reviews, please??! I feel so unloved when you guys don't review! But like I said, don't expect the next chapter up in a few days, but I'll try to get it up really soon! Luv ya all!**

** -Abby :D**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I know, you all hate ANs but I gotta put this one up. So far I'm feelin a little down on DYKWITIA, so I'm moving it over to The Writer's Coffee Shop Library to see if anyone over there thinks its worth continuing. I wont be posting anymore chapters or stories on FanFiction, I feel I'm limited here, but I will be posting new (and lemony) stories on TWCSLibrary, so if you wanna read them, come on over to my page, im exactly ur brand of heroin (same thing as on FF), and I should have the stories posted soon. Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are the best!**


End file.
